


Lacuna

by jaylie12



Series: Catching Time [9]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Staine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylie12/pseuds/jaylie12
Summary: Steve comes home to Blaine.  (Originally written in 2013.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Steve Rogers
Series: Catching Time [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615039
Kudos: 3





	Lacuna

"Blaine?" Steve inquired softly into the darkness, hearing a soft snore as soon as he entered the bedroom. No answer came. He waited for his eyes to adjust, to make out the comforter bunched around a huddled body.

Steve dropped his jacket on the chair by the door and shucked off his shirt. Leaving it, and his pants, on the chair, he toed off his shoes by the bed and pulled the covers back. Still clad in a t-shirt and underwear, he settled on his side, mirroring Blaine's posture save for his head propped on an arm. He watched Blaine's shadowed face--the barely there stubble on his chin, the parted lips giving way to slow, even breaths, and the eyes that occasionally twitched under eyelids.

He leaned close to kiss Blaine on the lips, gentle and brief. Blaine sighed contentedly, breath warm against Steve's cheek. Steve smiled and rested his head on the pillow, watching Blaine take another deep breath and shuffle closer.

"Steve," Blaine breathed out when Steve stilled his searching hand with his own.

"Hey, there," Steve greeted quietly, though Blaine had yet to open his eyes. "Couldn't sleep at your place?"

"Without you," Blaine murmured, rubbing his cheek against the pillow. Steve lifted Blaine's hand and kissed his knuckles. Blaine sighed again, rolling over and pulling their clasped hands with him. Steve followed, pressing himself warm and comfortably against Blaine's back. Blaine tucked their hands against his chest as Steve ducked to kiss the slope between neck and shoulder where Blaine's t-shirt rested.

"You slept here all week?" Steve asked, lips ghosting against Blaine's sleep-warm skin.

"Just tonight."

Steve tenderly kissed behind Blaine's ear.

"What about the other nights?"

Blaine did not answer, instead, shifted further back against Steve's frame. Steve let out a huff at the way Blaine's ass pressed against him, kindling his arousal through thin layers of fabric.

"Missed you," Blaine murmured.

"Missed you too," Steve echoed. He pressed another kiss to Blaine's neck. "Go back to sleep."

"No," Blaine whined sleepily, canting his hips and wrapping an ankle back around Steve's calf, "want you."

Steve huffed amusedly into Blaine's shoulder and protested, "You're barely awake."

"I'm awake enough," Blaine mumbled, sliding their entwined hands down his shirt and over his underwear-covered erection to emphasize his point.

"Blaine," Steve breathed out, feeling the pulsing desire in his abdomen.

Blaine rocked back against him with a hum that turned into a groan when Steve squeezed him. He pushed back again and Steve's breath hitched.

"Okay," Steve relented, slipping his hand from Blaine's and under Blaine's underwear.

Warm skin and hard cock had Steve kissing up Blaine's neck, feeling Blaine's soft moan vibrating against his lips. Blaine's hand settled over his arm, gripping loosely when Steve wrapped his fingers around him. Steve stroked him firm but slow, listening to Blaine's slow breathing hitch every time his palm slid over the head. Steve peppered kisses along Blaine's neck, languid and lingering presses of lips until Blaine was thrusting shallowly against his hand. Steve sped up his ministrations, penis now fully erect and pelvis pressed firmly against Blaine's rocking hips.

Blaine gripped his arm harder and Steve slid his other arm under Blaine to wrap around his chest.

"I got you," Steve whispered with a kiss, stroking harder now.

"Want you," Blaine murmured, letting go of Steve's arm and reaching clumsily for Steve's hip, tugging at his underwear.

"Blaine," Steve admonished gently as he stilled his hand. "You're not really awake."

"Too many clothes," Blaine protested, pulling weakly at Steve's hip. "Want to come with you inside."

Steve tipped his forehead against Blaine's shoulder, forcing his breathing to slow and tamping down his arousal.

"It's okay," Blaine assured, though his words slurred sleepily. Blaine turned his head, twisting his torso, and Steve lifted his head. Blurry, blinking, heavy-lidded eyes met his and Steve couldn't resist kissing Blaine's parted lips. "Want you," Blaine repeated roughly, lips brushing against Steve's.

A moan slipped from Steve's lips and any remaining restraint disappeared. He kissed Blaine's jaw and fumbled to get both his and Blaine's underwear off one handed, leaving the sheets and blanket bunched at their ankles. Blaine smiled lazily and turned back onto his side, his hand curling around the one Steve still had wrapped around his chest.

Steve reached across Blaine to retrieve the lube from the nightstand's drawer. With another series of tender kisses to Blaine's shoulder, he coated his fingers with lube and slid them between Blaine's buttocks. Blaine sighed contentedly as Steve smoothed his fingers over his anus, just barely pressing one finger in.

"No teasing," Blaine muttered, sliding his leg forward to spread himself open.

Steve obliged, sliding his index finger in. He pressed in and out a few times, Blaine's sleep-worn body pliant and loose. Two fingers slipped in and on the second drag out, Blaine's hips tipped, his steadily slowing breathing hitching with a gasp. Steve sought out Blaine's prostate repeatedly, Blaine alternatively gasping and moaning. Steve watched his erection drag against the sheets as Blaine rocked back, and his hand reflexively grasping at the edge of the mattress. His own arousal pressed against Blaine's hip, hard and throbbing.

Steve stretched him with three fingers, careful to go slow. Blaine's breathing deepened again at the steady movement, the occasional slide over his prostate eliciting a quiet whimper. When the push in and out came with ease, Steve withdrew.

Kissing Blaine's ear, he asked, "Ready?"

Blaine hummed in response and shuffled back, rubbing against Steve's erection.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Steve said amusedly.

Blaine hummed again, this time squeezing Steve's fingers.

With more lube than probably necessary, Steve settled his cock at Blaine's entrance. He edged in slowly, Blaine's whine at the intrusion stilling him. Blaine stirred when Steve remained unmoving, pelvis rocking back with a gasp. Steve wiped his lube-slick fingers clean on their discarded underwear, and gripped Blaine's hip to steady him. He took his time pressing in, listening to the little hitches in Blaine's breathing even out before resuming. When he was fully sheathed, he wrapped both arms tight around Blaine and dragged him closer. The shift in angle had Blaine tensing and both moaning. Steve held them still until Blaine's body relaxed against him. He began a shallow rhythm, the resistance barely there as he thrust in.

It was new, hotter and softer, the way Blaine's body accepted him so easily. The jolts of desire ran through his entire body with each stroke in, and the way Blaine's body dragged on each withdrawal only ramped up Steve's need to push back in. Soon enough, Steve was thrusting in deep and stifling his moans against Blaine's skin. His orgasm was close, licking at his nerves, electric and pulsing.

Blaine whimpered in tandem with Steve's rocking, his hips jerking back haphazardly. Steve wrapped his fingers around Blaine's erection, sure to stroke down when he thrust in. Whimpers turned into soft gasps and quiet moans, more frequent and desperate than if Blaine were fully awake.

Steve slowed and pushed deeper with each thrust, letting the desire burn steady through him. The sounds coming from Blaine quieted and Blaine's body grew heavy in his arms. Steve kept his hand moving around and over his erection.

Another series of thrusts had Steve teetering on the edge, Blaine still pliant against and around him. His rhythm faltered, and he lost his grip on Blaine's erection, letting the head drag against the sheets as he pulled back and buried himself again. Blaine moaned.

Steve regained his hold of Blaine's cock, palm sliding over the head on another stroke in when, without warning, Blaine's body jerked, his hips strained against his hold, and he started coming. Steve held himself deep inside Blaine as he kept up the movement of his hand, working Blaine through his orgasm. He groaned as Blaine's muscles tightened around him, flexing and relaxing with each pulse of warm wetness that spilled from his cock.

Steve pulled back and buried himself in one quick motion, Blaine's still fluttering muscles pulling at him and enveloping him tightly. Blaine gasped into the pillow as Steve did it again, and one more time before it was too much--the heat and Blaine tight around him and Blaine's muffled cry sending him over the edge as the orgasm overwhelmed him.

Steve gulped in air, his forehead resting against Blaine's neck. When his breathing slowed, he kissed Blaine's shoulder and pulled back. Blaine was languid in his arms again and Steve cleaned them off as best he could before shuffling them to his side of the bed and away from the mess. Blaine sighed contentedly and nestled further into Steve's embrace, tugging the arm under him around his torso.

"Blaine?" Steve ventured.

"I'm awake," Blaine muttered, twining his fingers with Steve's and pulling them up for a barely there kiss.

"The whole time?"

"Hmm," Blaine murmured sleepily, "maybe not."

"You're incorrigible," Steve said with a quiet chuckle.

"You're hot," Blaine retorted, clumsily patting Steve's hip with his other hand. Steve took it and wrapped their arms around Blaine, his own contented sigh warm against Blaine's neck.

"Sleep now," Steve commanded gently.

"Okay," Blaine said with a sigh, slipping seamlessly back into unconsciousness. Steve kissed him once more on the shoulder before nuzzling his cheek against Blaine's back and falling asleep moments later.


End file.
